The Loud Dead
by SpazzieBunnie
Summary: No hope. No peace. No one to trust. Except family. The Loud's have all dealt with their losses especially when the dead have started to walk among the world one day. They only trusted each other and always survived together. Lincoln Loud, the middle child and the only brother of his sister siblings, must do whatever it takes to keep them safe. Even risk his own life for them all.
1. Day One

**The Loud Dead  
Chapter 0.1: The New Day**  
(NOTE: The Loud House belongs to Chris Savino and Nickelodeon. The Walking Dead belongs to Robert Kirkman, Tony Moore, and Image Comics. I am doing this for fun and not to steal anything from them.)

(This may not be much but after a month of depression beating, hard thoughts, and how this story will go, I present Part One of Chapter 0. Chapter 0 will be in the style of First Person/Journal-like writing while the rest of the Chapters will be in the traditional normal way stories can be told. I will finish Part Two sometime this month before Halloween. If I don't then November 1st. Enjoy the story.)

Summer. The sun hitting the faces of those outside with its UV rays and causing sunburn in hours and hot flashes. The time when the beaches are available and the AC was on in houses and stores. It was also coming to an end with Fall creeping into the corner to take the spot. What about me? What was good ol' Lincoln Loud doing out in the heat of literally at 12:30 PM at daytime out in the streets and not at school learning? I got out of school. All of my sisters who were at my elementary school already got out and got into the car and drove off without me. All I could do was walk on the sidewalk. That's all I could do at all besides lay down on the grass and accept my defeat from the blasted sun.

The wind was keeping me cool to prevent the heat from even making me break a sweat so I guess I was lucky. You all are wondering by how the heck I got out of school this early? Apparently from what I was able to gather in rumors was one of my classmates, a girl named Alex Crissy, got into some rage or was hungry or even both. Either for blood or meat or was defending herself but she bit three of her cheerleader friends. One was attacked, the other two were trying to get Alex off of the poor cheerleader, which caused those two to suffer some nasty bites on their "pom pom shaking" hands. I hear from my good old friend Rusty Spokes that the bites looked so bad it looked as if a very dull pocket knife stabbed them a bunch of times. Thank god I wasn't able to see that. I'm also concerned on how Rusty was detailed on that.

It just felt odd though. Like why did it suddenly feel like this day was going to be different? I couldn't put a finger on it at the time but it had me thinking to keep me entertained on the way to the house. I pulled out my phone to see who I could at least contact and I was putting my money on texting Leni, one of the many sisters I got in our house, to give me an answer on what is happening. Everything and everyone felt calm and too surreal. Too normal. Something was up and it just made me think a lot. I was eleven at that time however. A eleven year old's brain races a lot more of imagination than of an older adult's brain. My mind was going dull from the boredom or at the very least it was slowly being cooked from the inside by the sun gleaming down at my head. No matter what though I still was walking and wasn't not going down without some fight in me. That's when I was about to pull out the phone a timely ding blared out of my phone with the screen opening and showing the message from Leni had arrived. It was like a holy grail seeing that message from the 2nd oldest sister. I tapped on the message and swiped my finger on the hot phone screen to see what she had texted. All it said was "Sorry Lincy. Mom called Lori and she appeared distressed or whatever it means.". I was still reading the long text as I paid all attention to the phone as I had nothing but a mile left before sweet sweet home shows up. "Lori was rushing and we must had forgotten you. We just arrived at the garage. See you later Lincy. Byeee 3 :D".

The end of the message and I was both angry but also concerned for mom because of it. Why was mom distressed? What was going on at this place, let alone what is going on with this day? It felt as if the one step inside of the school had me enter a portal that was invisible and had made me enter this strange familiar looking world. After about five minutes of getting sweat finally dripping off my head and legs tired and aching to lay down on the bed seemed as if it was all worth it at the first glimpse of the house's roof. I was the lone wanderer and it seemed to be the safe house full of soda and sandwiches and Ace Savvy was just in my grasp of my sweaty palms. Every step I took was giving in as I felt closer the more I see the whole house from roof to the green garden with some weeds starting to grow out. Home sweet home, I come at last. I could see the garden was still a mess with stuff from my sisters who don't pick up after themselves with the entrance of the garage being affected by their messiness too. It was peaceful and showed that things are still the same.

I walked over to the grass while dodging the objects left on the ground while the huge tree shades me with his shadow. I finally was getting cooled off by something to aid me against the evil sun. One foot managed to get on the first step of the small stairs to the door. Then the other foot on the second. Third and fourth and I was already having thoughts of the AC on my face on full blast while I sigh in relief. The final fifth step and I was on the porch looking at the door. I was finally home. I was going to go in and let the day fly by through time as I walk to the door to grab the hold of the warm doorknob and turn it to the right. As soon as I opened the door and had it swing forward inside, the world around me changed forever.

The only image that will forever be in my head on that day is always going to be my nightmare. Dad getting his head hit hard to the point of blood squirting out of his opened wound on his head and the sound of the crunch of skull bone hitting the metal of the head of dad's prized golf club. It was like a still image with the sound and the image being in my head. What made the image worse was the holder of the kill-able weapon. Lori Loud. My own older sister had just murdered our father with mom and the other sisters who were backed into the dining room had to watch in horror and terror in their eyes and gasps. Mom had a scratch on her arm with her shirts left sleeve torn to sure the four bleeding blood dripping lines with a bandage wrap all on her hand. It was stained a dark red. It was indeed blood.

All of my older and younger sister siblings had to endure seeing Lori pick up a weapon and having to stop dad from being alive while only I had seen the worser part with them. The worse thing was seeing my sisters and our own mom back up as the split head opened dad of ours fell with a hard thud that barely shook the floor more than how this whole thing got me shook. Lori panted and was terribly shaking with her breathing being shaky because of her trembling while still holding on to the golf club with the head of it dripping the dark red that belonged to our dad. I couldn't speak. My world was breaking down and my whole life felt as if it was broken down with the world. I was just an empty shell staring at them all and the blood pool that was slowly starting to form from the opened skull started to grow more and staining the green rugged floor. I was stunned for once in my life and forever will be on that day.

My eyes have stopped staring at the lifeless body of dad as I saw a figure run to me and get down on one knee to hold me tightly into a shaky hug. That figure was a shaking and close to sobbing mom of mine. I just froze there and not even lift a muscle in me as I kept still like a deer not in headlights but seeing a hunter killing another deer. Why. Why would she do this to dad? To mom? To all of us in this family? I wanted to scream but it felt as if I had no mouth to let out all of the anger in my body. That was when Lori's eyes and mine finally met and I could still see her eyes through that murderous body with fresh blood on her blue shirt and brown shorts. Her teary sorry filled eyes. "Why." It was the only word I could muster out before the silence in me started to keep me silent with only the sound of the younger sisters trying to not cry out tears while Lori sniffed and wipes her watery eyes with her arm which is also connected to her hand which is still holding the bloody murder weapon.

"Lincoln I-I didn't want to but he-" She was choking to hold back tears and trying to speak more with no more tears shed. She managed to speak up again before coughing and looking back at me "He just attacked mom and he just...he just scratched at her and tried to hurt me." This was also my first time where she never used the word 'Literally' in any of her sentences. She was truly seriously scared by her actions. "I picked up that golf club mom had and I tried to tell him to stop! He just kept coming at me and reached out to me so I-I-I...I had to do it…." She then dropped down the club and covered her tear leaking eyes and let out all of the hidden tears out of her while shaking and dropping down to her knees with a thud while all I could do was just watch and accept the cold truth. Dad was dead because he tried to hurt Lori and she had to do self defense. Still. Why? Why would he?

After mom had stopped shaking and having her own hold up of tears for quite some time she slowly let go of me and stood up while looking at the frightened sisters of mine and to the traumatized Lori. They both ran into each other and hugged tighter than what I have ever witnessed before in my eleven years. Did death actually bring a family closer together? That's what was going through my mind as I watched Lori and mom hug and cry. Just as any more thoughts ran into my head the shrieking sound of Lola made all of us stop doing whatever we was doing and look at her as she had the look of fear and was pointing to me. What was it? Did all of my frightened sisters just notice me now? In a reflex thanks to the feeling in my sickened gut I look behind to see what was she pointing at. It was now just a nightmare that I want to wake up from.

As soon as I saw it my whole vision was going crazy as I had to look at all the details again that I witnessed at the figure in our messy yard. There was a man standing there. This man was an adult male with a light brown long hair that reaches down to his neck. His clothing told me that he was a jogger. A light red track jacket and having on a light blue sweatpants with his jogger shoes being the same color minus the yellow lines that are going diagonal in the design. Another thing I noticed was that he had some blood splatter on his body as if an accident had happened right in front of him. Those weren't why Lola screamed and why I was backing up to the point of being in between with mom and Lori on the right side of me and my sisters on the left. His whole left arm was torn off and even the sleeve to the jacket as well. He was having the eerie sounds of a painful groaning to his hoarse sounding voice as he just was walking on the grass and stepping on our stuff. He wasn't a human at all from the pure look of it.

He groaned in a way to make it sound as if he was dying as he walked right to the stairs with Lori quickly getting on one knee and grabbing the golf club murder weapon of hers before she stood straight up with a look of both fear and readiness on her terrified face. This man or it or whatever it was managed to put his foot on the first step of the stairs to the house while Lori screamed at him to go away. Maybe yell at it to go away sounds abit better? I had no idea what this person was, let alone think it was human at all. He suddenly stopped with a low quick pained moan and was just looking at all of us with his mouth just gaping wide as if he was shocked. Why? For a few seconds we just stared back at the one armed blood covered man until Luna looked at his head and noticed something sticking out of his head. She saw a small 4 inch metal connected and welded to a long thick tanned stick. "Dude's, what is-" that was all she could say before the pole got pulled out and a wide forged steel metal head of a garden hoe had appeared out of the man's skull. The man fell onto the right edge of the stairs like he was a ragdoll and wasn't moving. It was like dad but I had no real sadness towards this person. Barely any emotion at all from what I have witnessed today.

I am sure all of us looked at the body for just a few quick seconds to be sure this person or thing or whatever he was is dead for good. I managed to stop and look at the slayer who defeated that man monster and honestly I was shocked about the one wielding the dangerous garden tool. It happened to be our old neighbor Mr. Grouse who stopped this one armed intruder monster of a person from coming at us. "What's the matter Loud? Never heard of what's happening?" He said with his voice that we know and glad to know he isn't scared like we all were. His voice was still calm and the same voice we always hear when he yells at us or anything over little silly reasons. It was comforting to hear his voice and himself being still, well, himself.

Mom quickly got out of her trace of being in fear and goes to the couch to grab the remote while Grouse walks in while holding his favorite gardening tool of destruction. He saw the body of our deceased dad and looked at all of us and then at Lori who still had the club in her grip. "He was sick too huh?" Grouse said in another calm voice but this time with a bit of sorrow into his words. Lori looked at him and nodded only slightly "Y-yeah. I had to do it. For my sisters and mom and my brother." "I'm sorry about that. He knows you did the right thing too." Lori was then pulled by Grouse into a hug to which she accepted and hugged him back as it was something she definitely needed after the traumatic experience that happened minutes ago. Mr. Grouse had emotions? It was like the world was coming to an end for real now.

 **To Be Continued  
** ( I hope you enjoyed reading it. Byeeee. 3)


	2. Day One pt2

**The Loud Dead  
Chapter 0.2**

Dad was dead. The family was shattered. Mom was scared and her hands rushed to the remote on the couch with my big sister Lori crying and sobbing her tears onto the shoulder of and shaking in fear. My sisters just stared at them and the dead body of what use to be our dad back and forth. I was feeling like I was in the middle again. This time I wanted to not be in the middle of this. I was in shock and I looked at mom of in hope to know what is going on. That she knew what was going on. She managed to grab the remote at the end of the couch and pointed it to the tv. She pressed her thumb on the power button of the remote to turn on the tv.

There was nothing but breaking news from News Channel 3 going on some loop with the same message. The message should have been something unreal and something that belongs on a dream. It was nothing but white words on a black screen telling it was an emergency while the eerie sound of the emergency broadcast system started to play. It wasn't the sound or how lifeless the station looked that got all of us in fear. It was what the whole situation was that got us all focused on the screen.

"The Dead Have Risen?" We all said that in union from reading those bright white words as my sisters all joined with me. Lori took a gasping like breath to stop her crying and to keep a cool head. Mom was more focused on those words than the rest of us. The screen was explaining that the dead have somehow came back to life and is now walking around and attacking the living in most states of America. I saw that all but had a look of worry and fear on us. Why did it happen? How could that have happened? "I told you Loud. Something is going on with this world." managed to speak out while mom looked still at bottom words that were showing which of the areas have been hit the most with the dead walking around. Most of us siblings looked up to mom while Lori managed to get a grip on her reality finally. What was the next step after knowing this?

Mom finally looked backed at us with the look of panic in her eyes. Mom managed to move past us and was heading to the dining room. "Kids, I want you all to get your stuff now. We have to leave now!". She didn't had to ask twice as we all quickly rushed to the stairs and start running up inside. I had to move and swerve away from the running sisters away while I reach, grab, and turn the knob and slams the door to get packing quick. Before I could even fill a baggage with my stuff I had to do at least something important. I needed to find that walkie talkie I use to always contact my best friend Clyde. He was my only other person I could look up to and who is alive. At least I hope and pray that he was.

I looked around and then turned around to the desk to see the radio was right there in my sight. It didn't take time for me to grab it and already have my thumb on the button on the side of the radio to contact him. "Clyde! Clyde! Are you there?". I letted go to wait for some response. Nothing came out. Not even a static. As I was opening my luggage to fill up all of my clothes and tried my hardest to keep it organized. I was too scared to even try to organizing my clothing in the big luggage of mine. Just as I was close to about reach for the zipper was then the voice of my only best friend appeared in the room by that walkie talkie. My whole reflexes on my hand reached to that walkie talkie faster than me having putted the clothes in my luggage. I pressed the button hard on my thumb and was almost screaming into it with fear in my voice. "Clyde! Clyde! You there?!" I was panicking and was just losing my mind as I was wanting an answer before my sisters got done with wanting to leave.

I finally got an answer back and I then knew it wasn't my mind tricking me. "Lincoln? You alright? Is Lori alright?!" It was a relief to know that he was ok in a disastrous time like this. I pressed the button and got to talk to him finally. "Me and Lori are ok but-" I had a hard time to say it. How could I say that my dad was dead? It happened minutes ago and we will still see that dead body as we walk out. I wasn't ready but I had no choice. I had to tell Clyde and accept it even if his death was too quick for us to grief over. "Dad was apparently one of them. Lori-" I choked again but I had to finish it off. "Lori killed dad before he could hurt her. Before he could hurt my mom and my sisters." I letted go of that button and was close to having the warm tears escape from my watery eyes.

Why did it happen? I just wanted to scream and wake up in the middle of the night and leave it off as some nightmare from eating too much sugar. It wasn't that. It was real. A real nightmare I'm living in. "Oh my gosh Lincoln, I don't know what to say! I'm so sorry. I wish I could had done something to help." It was helpful to hear Clyde talking to me while I managed to rub my arm on my teary eyes and sniff to keep myself from crying. I answered back to Clyde. "It's ok buddy. Where are you anyway? You protected in your house?" I waited and looked to see half of my sisters were packed and ready to leave the house while I waited patiently for Clyde to answer. I wanted to get him before we leave for whatever we was going to. "I'm running to your place. There is some of those sick people around. I'll explain at your place in a minute. Bye!" Wait he is out? Why wasn't his dad's with him? I didn't know if he had brought them along or not.

I held my bags handle with my other hand and rushed out of the door. I saw Lori come out of Lily's room with the little baby sister of ours being sound asleep throughout all of that ruckus we made from downstairs. I was lucky she was asleep. She shouldn't see our dead fathers brains on the floor and head split open as we would be walking down the steps. Me and Lori walked down where I still noticed she was shaken up from the incident but not as worse as before. I was glad that she was starting to be out of that state of fear and disbelief. I saw my terrified mom telling us to move it and head to the car. Again, she didn't had to tell us twice on anything because of today.

As I walked with Lori and had her go first with mom and Mr. Grouse behind my back I was somehow in shock to have a scent hit my nose. Fresh air. Why did that seem like a rare thing to me? It was only minutes of being inside of that nightmare house of ours and yet the air was something peaceful and calming. Like I haven't had it in years. I was losing my mind in just minutes knowing the dead was on the world.

I saw the back door opened with my sisters inside and having their stuff inside of the truck of "Vanzilla" that is, or was, dads' car from his family generations. I saw Lily was buckled into her little seat tightly by Lisa and Lori who was ready to go. I went to the trunk of the car and saw it was opened and having only one space left. It was meant for my last baggage and I slide it inside like a puzzle piece. The puzzle was completed as it fitted perfectly and the luggages from all of us have fitted perfectly. I grabbed the trunk door and slams down with force to keep it inside and tight to not let all of our items fling out. Just before I could even sigh I felt a warm soft hand touch my shoulder and my heart jumped harder than ever as I turned around in shear quick panic.

As I turned my head and body around in the same time I looked to see that it was only Clyde who got himself spooked along with me. Clyde was always my best friend and somebody I can count on for any situation. Throughout the years of growing up he was always by my side and having to have crazy smart child plans like me. We was the bestest of friends because of this. We still were. He was panting and reached into one of his back pockets to pull out his inhaler and took off the little cap and started to put it in his mouth and press the small tube to try to breath again. Clyde has peanut allergies, asthma, can eat certain foods according to his dad's'. He was well raised and had a somewhat normal life. Wait where are his dad's?

I thought about it in my head as I noticed that his two dad's wasn't with him. I looked at him after he got a chance to catch a breath. "Clyde, where is your dad's?" He looked at me and didn't have any look of worry. No traumatic expression on him. Just only that same smile that I always see on him. "My dad's had to sneak me out and told me to come here so they can distract the sick people." Sick people? Why would he call the dead sick people. I then had to speak up for him. "Clyde, those aren't sick people, those are the walking dead that was at your house. What will your dad's do?" He just patted my shoulder after I said that. "My dad's will be fine. They wanted me to go here since you all could protect me. They are tough. Yes I am worried but I know they will be fine. They got to be for me."

He said that whole sentence with confidence in him. It was amazing to see Clyde is still Clyde. His dad's adopted him years ago and took care of him and raised him as their own. He even got the last name from them. He was raised well like I was but minus having 10 sisters on your back and being the middle child. "You think we could meet up with them?" I said to Clyde as I was walking over to the side of the van while Clyde followed behind with him answering my question. "Yes but not at their house. We need to find someplace safe for me and then they will come." Just how many was there to make them fear for their own child to be home with them? I didn't want to do anything to upset Clyde so I just stayed quiet.

I managed to get in the open door and hop inside. Of course I got the soggy seat and I was sitting next to Lynn. She had on some of her protective gear on her arms and legs and having a baseball bat with her. "Smart thinking." I say to Lynn while I have made enough room for Clyde who hops inside and got to sit next to me. She looked back at me and nodded with a smile. "Thanks Lincoln. This is to attack any of the dead if they come at me." I laid my back and head against the seat and watched Clyde cleaning his black round rimmed glasses while he was trying to not look and cause a nosebleed on seeing Lori. Clyde has this crush on Lori. It is a big crush. He freaks out and goes 'Robot' or causes a nosebleed whenever he sees her. I didn't mind it but Lori was taken by Bobby, her boyfriend.

Lori I noticed was on her phone with her texting fingers on the screen tapping fast. I knew that meant she was texting Bobby right now as we speak. I looked out the window to see that mom and Mr. Grouse was talking. I overheard some of their conversations and managed to get the idea of what was going to happen. "You do know you could be with us right? We could go to the nearest shelter and bring you along." Mom said in a kind way to see if he wanted to tag along. Mr. Grouse however shook his head and still had that garden hoe of destruction. "That's nice of you Loud but I got my family to find in here and out there. I do wish you all luck and I'm sorry for today." He said with the look of determination in him. Mom nodded and they both embraced into a quick hug before he starts to do a walk-run away to wherever he was going. I wished him luck as well. Who knows what will happen next in this now crazed world.

In some sort of pure random shot of chance I managed to hear Lori gasp and reach over the driver seat before mom could even open the door and Lori was panicking. "Mom! Bobby just texted me! We need to head to downtown to Casagrande Apartment! Like right now!" This showed me that more was going to happen in this crazed world. Mom opened the door and sitted down on the driver seat with Leni being by the passenger seat with her tossing mom the keys. Mom caught the keys in a quick catch and putted it in the ignition and had the car start in seconds. I was praying to myself along with maybe everyone else in this van is that it won't die out in the middle of a group of the dead.

As mom was backing out and driving down to the right side of the road I too was starting to worry. Bobby not only lives at that apartment with his huge latina family but so does his little sister who was a bully turned friend to me. Ronnie Ann. She's eleven like me but she was tougher than any other girl. More tougher than even Lynn and she's a beast when it comes to sports. She used to pick on me and everyone in my school. She mostly picked me as her favorite target. She had loved watching my crushing humiliation defeat from all of her pranks. She was brutal when it came to that. She and I one day had to go into Bobby and Lori's date just so I could apologize. After some difficulty at that place we quickly developed into becoming friends. So I did want her safe. Nothing more but to keep my friend safe.

All I could do was just look around in the van. Clyde was by my side and Lynn on the other so I was protected in my mind. My bored tired messed up mind of today. I noticed that some of my sisters who were close to the windows was looking out. Why would they want to see the chaos? Lisa I can understand since this could be scientific and oddly satisfying to her high IQ brain. Maybe she could make a cure in one day with that head of hers. It would be over and she could reverse all of this. Lucy was another one I could understand on why she would see all of it. Death and destruction and blood. She's a spooky one for having to like that stuff. Despite it having to deal with dad being one of them, I do believe she has no emotions yet. She is only eight after all.

Lola though was surprising me. She too looked outside of our van by that window. She's the pretty pretty princess that always got her way and was more ladylike than any of us. Now she is seeing all death. All the possible gruesome stuff. I just wanted to hop over and shield her eyes. I wanted to say something. Why couldn't I? Was it my fear or was it my mind wasn't telling me to speak. All I could do was look at the windshield and have my eyes closed. My whole world was going blank as my eyes went to being closed. I just wanted sleep. I just wanted to wake up from this horror. No dead dad and no dead body and nothing about being afraid for Ronnie Ann. I just want the world back when my eyes open.


	3. Four Years

(A long time hasn't it? I'm sorry for both the sloppy writing of the second chapter and for the long wait. In all honesty I was hit with depression and in the process I just lost the mood to write anything The Loud House or Walking Dead related. I just wanted to go back to it but sadly I didn't have the passion. However I am glad people still talk about wanting more even though my second chapter is sloppy. I will rewrite it if I feel like it.)

(ALSO BIG NOTE: The two chapters were basically set in a first person to describe Lincoln's POV on the day the Walkers started to happen. The rest of the story, with some POVs happening in some chapters, will just be traditional storytelling. I do hope you enjoy and sorry for the long wait. The story will not be dead until either its finished or when I'm gone. Enjoy.)

Four years. Four years since the unknown epidemic had started. The dead started to walk among the soil of earth. Start to feast the the flesh of the living. Why? No answer. No call to explain. All that we know is this. You was bit and you would turn unless you cut off the limb that was bitten. Those sticked around to all of the others. Mostly it was told in Michigan as a rumor. Of course Michigan was hit hard but in Georgia and those states around by it felt like a warzone between the living and the dead. People killed the dead. People killed each other in chaotic panic and just fear itself. We don't know what happened to the other states. Washington? California? Rhode Island? No idea on the fate of those states. It could be still a hellhole but since they was far away they might had been prepared. Yet Michigan was far away yet we hit disaster with the walking dead. It wasn't prepared. We wasn't prepared.

Now. Now we are.

The sun of morning was rising up slowly by each passing minutes to show the light and push away the darkness. The darkness of the night of course as the true dark still lurks and walks with its skin grey and rotting away by each passing day. It just meant it was peaceful. The fear of night was coming to an end as finally the living won't live in terror. The sun's light hitted on the ground by the minutes with the rays hitting on a local state park with there being log cabins and a group of tents getting the sun on them.

The middle of the colorful tents had a white tall blonde woman sitting on a metal chair with in her hands and lap a black and silver steeled bolt action rifle. Her eyes almost seemed bloodshot red from the strength of having to stay away to keep watch. Someone had to to keep everyone safe and she was the one to do it. Her grip was strong but her body felt weak having to do nothing but keep herself awake. The bottles of water on the dirt told the story of pure struggle. The tired blonde wanted to rest and close her eyes but yet couldn't. She had a job. She sticked to it and was determined. Her eyes stayed glued to the wide gate of the state park and the trees being its background. Waiting.

The sound of a zipper being zipped made the blonde lose her focus as she stopped her looking and turned her body and head to the sound. The head of a short brown haired white female appeared out the opened tent. "Morning br-Oh man Lori, you don't so swell." She crawled out with her being in a slightly dirty but also slightly torn purple shirt with a white skull on the middle. The tears were on the bottom of the shirt which were small but seemed to be a rock star type. That was the look she was going for anyway. She slapped the knees of the dark blue pants to get the dirt off the knees with Lori looking back at the gate.

"Don't worry Luna. I got this." Lori said with a yawn having to be finish her sentence. "You know brah, you have been pulling double night watches lately. You barely could walk anymore." Luna was right. Lori had just been doing the nights to keep watch with barely any help from her own siblings. Again Lori spoke but not to agree with the rocker. "Luna. I'm fine ok?" She started to get up and had her arm stretch up til the the loud crunch of her aching bones could be heard.

"Besides, I'm more of a nocturnal gal. So literally I'm fine." She gave her young sister the rifle with her slow tired body moving towards a cabin. "Aw dude. I haven't heard you say 'literally' in a long time." A soft weak chuckle came from the blonde as she smiled with her feet on the dark oak wooden steps of a cabin. "I'm full of surprises is all I can see." Her words trailed off as she letted out another yawn with her hand reaching the handle of the door and turning it to push it open to drag her tired body in.

A ruffle in one of the tents had a small child come out with a messy bed head of brown hair and her fixing glasses. The glasses of the young child wear round to almost give off the fact she looks smart. In reality she actually. "It appears that Lori is still suffering from the unbalanced level of Somnolence. Her human body and mind can't handle the change of night being her time to be awake and day being her time to sleep, especially given since she started this about 21 days ago." Her lateral lisp was what stood out the most besides her smartness. Lisa was eight but yet had the intelligence of someone who would work for NASA.

Even though despite the fact of her Einstein like brain Lisa still had no idea of the cause of this epidemic. Her smart older scientist friends were gone off contact and she only knows of how when you're bit you turn into the dead. The smart girl walked out and went over to the side of a tent next to the one she was in with a light blue huge cooler aside of it. She opened the big white lid so that way she could open it to view the inside. The ice was melted but floating inside was ripe juicy apples that made her smile and reached down to the cold water and grab the apple to get it out.

She looked around it as Luna walked over and did the same as this was considered their morning snack for now. The smart brown haired girl took a bite of the apple with a loud crunch as she started to chew on the piece in her mouth. Before the rocker teen could do the same with hers a couple of footsteps and a slight poke on her thigh made her jump and turn as if her hand holding the rifle was going to bash the skull of a walker. It was instead from the hand of a teen Latino-American girl with a dark purple hoodie and black jean shorts and her black hair in a ponytail.

"Oh hey Ronnie Rotten." She smirked at the four years younger jokester teen who then gave the same smirk back as she reached for a cold water dripping apple. "How's you Moon?" She got a snorting laugh from Lisa who laughed because of her brain knowing what she meant by that. Luna just rolled her eyes. "I'm doing great. Though the food supply isn't." The laughing scientist started to calm down a bit as she coughed to act serious. "While the joke was funny Moon is right. We might have to go out into the forest and look for food." The teens agreed but Luna was about to ask what she said before as Lisa just shrugged it off like it was nothing and goes back into the tent as she ate her apple.

"Hehe. Hey have you seen Lincoln by the way?" Ronnie asked with her taking a bite of the cold juicy apple. "He's in the cabin I think." the fifteen year old nodded and starts to walk over to a log cabin that's labeled eleven on the top. "Thanks Moon." The sound of a muffled snorting laugh was heard with Luna just letting out a chuckle as well with the teen heading over to the cabin Lincoln was in. Her feet got up to the three steps before she was right at the door and opened it slightly to peak her head in. On the bed was a white skinned and snow white hair on the bed and on the warm covers as he slightly moves in his sleep.

[Lincoln's POV/Dream]  
I could hear them. The sounds of terror and fear. They just wouldn't stop even when the cars windows were up. I just can't forget it all. The fear of everyones face and the speed of passing faces will forever be stuck in my head. Ugh. The city was full of chaos. Yet we had to drag them out. Bobby and Ronnie. Why was my whole mind set on focus of saving her? Was my young childish brain still fixated at her or was my emotions just broken to the point I had to have had one or none?

It didn't matter. We was at the apartment as we stopped at dead halt. I just remembered that me and Lori and even Clyde went out even when mom yelled at the two of us not to follow. Her words were nothing but dust to the wind as Lori lead the way. The doors were kicked open by her and I could hear groans. The groans of them inside of the apartment. Lori was not so scared when it came to her love. I could tell by her eyes and movement as she ran to one at the stairs and mere seconds raised the golf club and swung it before me and Clyde could blink. She ran as we followed to protect her and save the two. We kept going up the stairs and just rushed. Clyde and I tripped a few times before getting back up as our speed couldn't be matched to Lori's.

We could see her push and hit any of the groaning dead people that dared stopped her. One of them had their head almost split open in half because of her determination. We was so close. We heard the bashing of skulls and grunts of humanity against the moans of the deceased. Lori gasped with us looking with her. Bobby and Ronnie was fighting off the walkers. Bobby held a frying pan as his while Ronnie had a plank of wood as her own. Lori and Bobby both shouted their names to each other as Lori runs in to their aid.

Her rush of adrenaline had betrayed her as she falls from tripping over a dead walker with a hard thud as one alive half torn walker crawls to her as Bobby kicked its head and stomped on it with a loud crack. Before we could even cheer another grabbed him and pinned him to the wall as he held its neck and avoiding its biting jaw. I heard Ronnie scream for him but yet was busy fighting off that kept trying to get her. I remembered Bobby yelling at Lori to say Ronnie as she quickly got up and uppercutted one with the club.

There. There I saw it. The frying pan that I could use to save Bobby. I reached and grabbed it. It was heavy even as I held it with two hands. It was enough to save him. Before I could even run I heard Clyde scream. A walker pinning him as he punched and pushed her chest to get off. They both screamed for me. The world felt slow and felt like time paused. Like with dad dead. It was happening again. Was this some sick sign to show I was going to lose someone here? Again? I couldn't. I couldn't let both of them die. I had to save them. I had to say my best friend and someone who was like a brother to me. I couldn't it happen. I made my choice.

I still have regrets that I couldn't save him. That I have the blood of my choice in my hands. Why did it had to be him. Why not me. I'm sorry I failed you and I will forever keep the promise. I will never let it be broken. Just forgive me. Forgive me. Forgive me! FORGIVE ME!  
[End of Lincoln's POV/Dream]

The faint push had made the dreaming sweating boy get up and grab a hold of the arms of Ronnie Anne. It made both of them gasp with Lincoln having to expose his chest and pant as he looked at her. She didn't wanna look down at his chest which showed his slim stomach and yet still no chest hair despite being her same age. "Oh shit. You ok?" his grip letted her go as he nods with her to quickly apologize. "No no it's ok. Just had a rough night." He moved his legs out of the blanket as he took and breath and wiped the sweat off of his forehead. Ronnie sat down only for her to look down and see his tighty whities. "Nice pair lame-o" She laugh with Lincoln freaking out and having to cover himself in the blanket while giving her a stare with a blush on his cheeks.

"Well I wasn't expecting you to be waking me up." He felt an arm punch to which she always ways known of giving to him. He just ignored the pain but rubbed his arm. "Sorry Lincoln. Just your sisters kept me up with their talking. By the way we are going to scavenge for food." Lincoln nodded and stretched his arms from waking up. "Thanks for the info Ronnie Anna." he scratched his head and hair as she looked at him still. He noticed as she seemed curious but also nervous. "What? Look if it's about the underwear I'll have you know that boxers are too much big an-" She rolled her eyes as she putted her finger on his lips. "I don't care about that. What I do care about is Lori."

They both had a feeling about Lori. She was good and fine and acted like what a leader should be but lately her leadership seems to be taking a hold of herself. "I feel you. She needs to sleep and take a chill pill. We can't let her kill herself from pushing too hard." "That's true but also I'm worried because, well-" She stopped as she seemed nervous about it. Lincoln wanted to know but didn't want to push it. Ronnie Anne was his friend and didn't want her to be in trouble but also didn't want to always bother her. He doesn't know why but yet he didn't care.

"She was talking about heading to Royal Woods and, well, also was talking about heading to the city for supplies." That wasn't a rare task. Lori always does whenever they was in need of ammo and water and even gas. Yet something seemed to bother her. "Yeah? What about it?" Ronnie just stared at the floor as Lincoln just didn't know what to do. He has never seen her act like this before before all his body could do is place his hand on her arm as she looked at him.

"Please don't break my arm." His plead and his joke was enough to make her have a small huff of laughter before she sighed again. "I want to go back to where it all began." His head cocked in confusion before she looked at him and straight up what it was that made his neck hairs stand up straight and almost go pale.

"I want to go back to the Casagrande Apartment."


End file.
